


Miles High

by 0anon0



Series: Stripping Percy! [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Flight Attendants, Hand Jobs, M/M, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: Percy Jackson doesn't like to fly. He only wished there was something to distract him.





	Miles High

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters/concepts belong to their respective owners.  
> Note: All characters are written as older than 18 years of age.

Percy Jackson was on a plane. He wasn't entirely sure how he'd gotten onto the flight, but he figured that Zeus must be turning a blind eye towards it, as he hadn't sent ant minions to stop him, nor blown the plane right out of the air. Yet. Percy hoped that saving the world, not to mention the gods, enough times would, if not endear him to his immortal relatives, at least force them to tolerate him.

Nonetheless, Percy was still nervous. He remembered his past times flying, and that didn't fill him with enthusiasm. Even on Leo's Argo II, Percy had never felt at home in the air, though it had helped to have a son of Jupiter on board.

He was about an hour into his flight, and nothing had calmed him down. Even a cheeky smile from a cute air steward had failed to make a lasting impression. When he was presented with food, Percy flat out refused. He wasn't going to try his luck.

This was when the plane hit some turbulence. Knowing that it was caused by rogue wind spirits didn't ease his nerves. In fact, knowing that made Percy even more edgy.

He lasted for half an hour, before realising he needed to distract himself. Luckily, the plane had just entered a calm patch of sky, so Percy shakily got up, and made his way to the toilets. While he waited for one to free up, the cute air steward hustled up. As he grabbed a packet of peanuts for another passenger, he smiled at Percy. 

"Having a bit of trouble?" he asked. 

Percy noticed that he had a foreign accent, though he couldn't place from where it came from. He smiled back wanly.

"Flying isn't my thing", he replied. "I've had some bad experiences. I just need something to distract me."

"I'm sure something will come up", the [air steward] laughed as he moved back down the aisle.

Thankfully, a cubicle freed up shortly. Percy stepped inside and locked the door. Like all other plane bathrooms, there wasn't much beyond a toilet and a sink. Percy sat on the toilet with his head in his hands, and tried to imagine that the rocking he could feel was because he was on a boat, not trapped in a metal coffin, thousands of feet in the air.

The door to the cubicle clicked at slid open. Percy looked up, confused, as he was sure he had locked it. The cute [mair steward slipped inside, locking the door after him.

"How did you do that?" Percy asked, impressed. 

"There's a secret way to unlock the doors", the steward confided. "We can use it if someone gets stuck or hurt inside... or if someone needs our help."

Percy took a closer look at him. He had short curly black hair, a Mediterranean complexion, and blue-green eyes. He was clean-shaven, and wore a crisp white shirt with a black vest and black pants. Percy guessed that he was similar in age to himself — in his early or mid-twenties.

"And what help do you think I need?" Percy asked coyly. 

The steward didn't reply. Instead, he reached down with one hand and pressed it against Percy's crotch. The other hand slipped beneath Percy's orange t-shirt. The steward's hand felt along Percy's stomach and chest, his fingers running over and pressing against Percy's nipples. The demigod gasped, but he didn't pull away. Carefully, the steward helped Percy remove his t-shirt, placing it on the still-closed toilet lid.

With both of them there, there wasn't much space in the cubicle. The steward pressed against Percy, his hands sliding across the demigod's exposed skin. Slowly, they moved downwards until they reached his pants. With a practiced flick of his wrist, the steward undid Percy's belt, pulling it loose to give him room. Then he efficiently unbuttoned and unzipped Percy's jeans. The denim dropped and pooled around the demigod's ankles. Percy's boxers soon followed. 

The steward circled his fingers around Percy's cock, slowly pulling the foreskin back. They felt cool and foreign on his skin. Very soon, Percy was hard. The air steward continued to jerk him off slowly, making sure that Percy was as hard as he could be. When he was, the steward dropped to his knees in front of Percy. His mouth opened, and his tongue darted out to lap at the precum that was forming at the tip. Percy moaned softly. Then, without further ado, the steward opened his mouth to take in Percy's cock. 

Percy prided himself on his cock. It was nine inches long when hard, and thick as well. It wasn't the largest one going around — he knew that Jason's was at least an inch longer — but it was still sizeable. Percy was impressed that the steward took his cock all the way down to its root without hesitation or trouble. He held his place for a few seconds, then pulled away. Percy placed a hand on the steward's head, his fingers lacing through his hair. The steward continued sucking Percy's cock for a few minutes. He seemed to know exactly where to put his tongue to give Percy the most pleasure. 

"I'm about to cum", Percy warned finally, disentangling his fingers from the air steward's hair. "I wouldn't want to get your clothes dirty."

The steward pulled off Percy's cock and winked at him. 

"I'd better make sure you don't make a mess, then", he replied. 

He resumed sucking Percy's cock. His free hand that wasn't holding Percy's member steady sneaked between the demigod's legs to gently pull at Percy's balls. Then his fingers sneaked backwards, and pressed into Percy's ass. The demigod gave a sharp yelp of surprise. One of the steward's fingers breached Percy's hole, and pressed inside. The demigod let out a low moan, and came. 

True to his word, the air steward didn't let a drop of Percy's seed touch his clothes. Anticipating Percy's orgasm, the steward had taken as much of Percy's cock into his mouth as he could. When Percy came, he calmly swallowed everything. When Percy's orgasm had subsided, the steward pulled off Percy's cock, and stood up. Percy noticed a bit of white dribbling from the corner of the steward's mouth, but as soon as he had seen it, the steward's tongue had flicked out to clean it up. 

"I hope that made you feel calmer", he said.

"Yes", Percy responded fervently. "Definitely!"

"Good", the steward replied. 

He winked at Percy, unlocked the door, and stepped out. Percy quickly locked it again, then cleaned himself up and dressed. Returning to his seat, Percy passed the air steward in the aisle. He smiled slyly at Percy as he moved aside to let him pass, and made sure that his hand surreptitiously stroked Percy's package.


End file.
